koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sōsō Mōtoku
; :Real name: Karin (華琳 Hualin) :Voiced by: Yukie Maeda (visual novel, anime) (credited as Kana Nojima in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :She is the ruler of the Gi faction. In the first VN she makes her appearance in the anti-Tōtaku alliance. Her first meeting with Kazuto is brief and hostile, with her calling him "an ugly man". However, she shows a deep interest in Kan'u and wishes to have her. During the war gaginst Hongō faction, she becomes brainwashed by Ukitsu. Kakōen and Kakōen notice that there's something and give up the war in order to save their lord. After being rescued, she becomes a captive of Hongō faction. When Kazuto declared that he will not execute them, she strongly questions and is annoyed by how Kazuto has survived up to this point to become this powerful despite his naiveness, unlordly behavior, and (seemingly) blind trust in others. Eventually through her interactions with him she realize that it is his kindness that gained him generals like Kan'u. In Koihime†Musō, she gives herself up after the war due to her duty, pride and sense of obligation with the understanding that Kazuto swore not to make her people suffer more. She starts to like him for his gentleness towards her and her subordinates when she surrendered instead of publicly beheading, and possibly raping, them. This is especially true as she realizes he does have keen insight and intelligence within his clumsy manner. As such, she includes him in her selective teasing of her subordinates. Such as not letting them know Kazuto not only had no intention of beheading them, but had promised and even given reasons not to do so. Shin Koihime†Musō : In Shin Koihime†Musō, she is a brilliant and powerful warlord with the objective of reuniting China under her rule, and makes use of Kazuto's knowledge of Asian history to her advantage if he becomes her advisor. She later falls in love with Kazuto, but is too proud to admit it. Anime version :The queen of the Gi and a General of the Kan empire. Sōsō likes beautiful women and likes to tease her subordinates, especially her strategist Jun'iku, but is also greatly interested in Kan'u. :In fact, in the first season's closing credits shows her "kidnapping" Kan'u; the next scene shows Sōsō's private chamber, with a large number of hearts flying out of Sōsō's bed, which is closed off by curtains. Kan'u was later returned to the dining table with the rest of her friends, albeit covered in lip marks and quite shaken. :In Shin Koihime†Musō, she is also revealed to be an excellent chef. Character Personality Notes, not officially finished: ''Loves to have talented people under her control; commands their talents proficiently; very complex character in the second VN :A brilliant ruler and military genius, she also isn't afraid to speak her mind in any situation if she doesn't like it. :Despite being seen as a little cruel and egoistic, she is in reality an honorable person. Sōsō also doesn't like being denied what she wants, and vows to get Kan'u in her bedchamber. Sexuality : She starts out as a man-hating lesbian; in fact one of the goals for her conquests is to bring all the beautiful women into her harem. In her same-sex relationships, she can be best described as dominating and (occassionally) sadistic. In the first VN she brings out a strap-on dildo which bewilders Kazuto. Trivia *While the other characters of the first VN kept their original character designs in ''Shin Koihime†Musō, Sōsō's normal outfits are made slightly more elaborate in the second VN. *In the first VN, she is one of the three characters to openly have a harem; the other two are Kazuto and Enshō. *Sōsō desiring Kan'u is a historical reference; the actual Sōsō wanted Kan'u to serve him (to fight in battle, of course). *In the PS2 version of the first VN, she develops a habit of fighting crime around the city disguised as a mahō shōjo (not unlike Chō'un with her Kachō Kamen). VN Gallery sdchr0201.jpg|chibi Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Karin.jpg|Sōsō in Koihime†Musō manga shin sousou.JPG|Sōsō in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Crossover In 2010 MileStone(now closed) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime†Musō;' '''and ''G Senjō no Maō. ''Three girls from' 'each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent ''K†M. c20100817_tq_23_cs1w1_453x640.jpg|Sōsō in Twinkle Queen : : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)